


Last Call

by Jagaimo_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagaimo_chan/pseuds/Jagaimo_chan
Summary: Sugawara Koushi just wanted to live a normal life next to those he loved. However, life wanted him to be thrown into a portal and into another universe where he is to be .... Satan? Suga has no idea how he's going to live up to that name and has no idea how to get back home.





	

Suga’s life had come to a halt so suddenly. One minute he was playing volleyball with his old high school teammates and now he was floating into another dimension. How did he know this was some kind of weird portal to another universe? Well, he didn't, but Oikawa would always make Suga listen to his insane theories about aliens and time travel and this exactly what some of those portal thingies looked like. Suga thought he was crazy but the pressure and the colors of the portal felt so real to him. He could feel his rib cage coming together getting ready to kill him. The air was so thick he felt like he was breathing water and not air.

All he wanted was a normal life. Loving everyday in the moment with his friends, family, and lovely fiancé. However, life did not want that for him and decided he need to do some kind of intergalactic travel or something. Suga was over it, he had been in this portal looking thing for what felt like an eternity and he was ready for his body to kill him. The pain got stronger with every midair cartwheel he involuntarily managed to pull off. 

“Are you ready?” A soft voice echoed out of nowhere.

“God, is that you?” Maybe this wasn't an alien thing? Did he really pass away from playing volleyball? A loud, but cute, laugh surrounded him and then behind him appeared a….. boy? Wait was that Yamaguchi? 

“I didn't think Suga senpai was religious” the younger boy giggled and they floated together into nothingness. 

“You're obviously not God so my next guess is that you're an alien. Yamaguchi why are you an alien?” His voice sounded much calmer than he actually was.

“Senpai, I think you've been talking to Oikawa too much”.

“Well my dear Yamaguchi, I am floating in this weird and dark portal looking thing. I will believe anything Oikawa has said to me at this point in my life.” 

“You've reached a new low senpai. Anyway, you're getting a second chance at life Senpai!” 

“So I am dead?” 

“In the past universe you are, but in this new universe you'll live longer.” Yamaguchi smiled as if he had just said the simplest thing ever.

“Wait what?”

“Look senpai, I am what you humans would call a special being.”

“I'm pretty sure we would not, but continue.”

“The multiverse is real Senpai, and I work to keep these universes in order. I happened to be assigned to your human universe. However, when I arrived I accidentally took some of your life force away to be able to live like a normal human.” 

“Wait wait wait. So you are saying that you eventually killed me?”

“Yes and no. At first I believed your health started to decline because of me. Yet, usually humans get better and no real harm is done. You on the other hand, got better but somehow got over half your life span shaved off.You see that usually doesn't happen unless you don't belong in that universe.”   
Suga gave a blank stare.

“Senpai, you somehow ended in the wrong universe and used up most of your life force and now you are being returned where you originally belonged”. 

Another blank stare. This was perfect, just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really bad. I also wrote this in my phone so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Let's see how and where this goes (if it goes anywhere).


End file.
